Odcinek 4 Podjęcie próby
Dan : Nie wieże w to ! Nie wieże ! Shun : Coś się stało ? Dan : Dalej Nie wieże że Rebecca przeszła do Marduka ! Shun : Takie jest życie raz dobrze raz źle a teraz chodźmy Trenować ! Dan : Dobra ! Tym Czasem pod fontanną........... Rebecca : Super jest być po złej stronie mocy ! Hahaha ! Marduk: Tak to prawda ! Vladitor: Strzała ? Strzała : Tak coś się stało ? Vladitor: Słyszałem że Dan i Shun Chcą dziś z nami walczyć ! Idziemy Trenować? Strzała : Pewnie ! Leonidas : Ja też ! Rebecca : Dobra ! Mam świetny Pomysł ! Może ja kontra Marduk ! Marduk i Vladitor : NIE !!!!! Rebecca: Nie to nie ! Strzała : Chodźmy do BakuPrzestrzeni 2 i tam będziemy z kimś trenować ! Rebecca : Dobry pomysł ! Chodźmy ! Po 15 min w BakuPrzestrzeni 2 ......... Rebecca : Z kim by tu powalczyć ? Dan : Może z nami ? Rebecca: Z przyjemnością ! Marduk wchodzisz w to ? Marduk : Pewnie ! Zniszczymy ich drugi raz ! Rebecca : Kuso z kim ty będziesz ? Dan : Tym razem z Marucho !! Rebecca : To będzie na prawde łatwe ! Rebecca Marduk Dan i Marucho : Pole Bitwy ! Rebecca : Wreszcie usuneliście głos ogłaszający ! Marucho : Tak to był świetny pomysł ! Rebecca : Darkus rozpoczyna ! Karta otwarcia start ! Bakugan Bitwa Bakugan Start Shadow Arrow ! Dan : Widać Strzała Wyevolułowała ! Bakugan Bitwa Bakugan Start Fusion Dragonoid ! Marduk : Vladitor was zniszczy ! Bakugan bitwa Bakugan start Battle Ax Vladitor ! Marucho : Damy radę ! Bakugan bitwa Bakugan start ! Preyas Diablo ! Rebecca : Darkus i Darkus na Pyrus i Aquos-Pyrus ! To będzie genialna Bitwa ! Dan : Musimy wygrać ! Rebecca : Karta otwarcia start ! Blokada Pyrusa i Aquosa ! Dan : No nie żartuj ! Znów te blokady ! Rebecca : Teraz ! Rebecca i Marduk : Super moc aktywacja ! Sekwencja Darkusa poziomu 4 ! Dan : Nie !!!!! Rebecca : Tak jedna runda dla nas ! Drago : Strzała jest 4 razy silniejsza nie damy rady ! Dan : Spróbujmy ! Karta otwarcia start ! Bakugan bitwa Bakugan start ! Fusion Dragonoid ! Rebecca : Bakugan bitwa Bakugan start Shadow Arrow ! Marucho : Bakugan bitwa Bakugan start ! Preyas Angelo ! Marduk : Bakugan bitwa Bakugan start Battle Ax Vladitor ! Dan : Karta otwarcia....... Rebecca : Super Moc Aktywacja ! Blokada Kart otwarcia ! Dan : Nie no tylko nie to ! Rebecca : Super moc Aktywacja ! Cięcie Darkusa ! ! Dan : Drago uważaj ! Rebecca : Hahahaha ! Znów wygraliśmy jeszcze tylko jedna runda ! Marduk : Teraz moja kolej ! Karta Otwarcia start ! Bakugan bitwa Bakugan start Battle Ax Vladitor ! Dan : Bakugan Bitwa Bakugan Start Fusion Dragonoid ! Rebecca : Bakugan bitwa Bakugan start Shadow Arrow ! Marucho: Bakugan bitwa Bakugan start Preyas Diablo ! Marduk : Karta Otwarcia start ! Podwójna moc Darkusa ! Dan : Super moc....... Rebecca : Synteza super mocy Aktywacja ! Blokada Wszelkich kart i Domen ! Dan : To są chyba jakieś żarty !!!!!!!!!!! Rebecca i Marduk : Synteza super mocy poziomu 6 aktywacja ! Dan i Marucho : Nie ! Rebecca : Wygraliśmy ! Hahaha! idziemy ! Marduk : Niby gdzie ? Rebecca : Uczcić to a gdzie ! Chodźmy ! Strzała : Czemu nie wyevolułowałam........ Rebecca : Strzała ty właśnie teraz evolułujesz w Shadow Blade ! Ile jeszcze do Shadow Werewolf ? Strzała : Dużo ! Ale po Shadow Blade będę Dark Wolf ! Nowa wersjo nadchodzę ! Rebecca : Która godzina ? Strzała : 23:59 ! Rebecca: Ja.......się.......ZMIENIAM !!!!!!! Dan : Gdzie Rebecca i Marduk ? Marucho : Musieli uciec bo Rebecca Się zmieniła w Wilkołaka ! W pobliżu fontanny....... Rebecca : Grrrr........ Marduk : Musisz się uspokoić i zmienić znów w człowieka ! Rebecca: Łatwo.......Ci.......mówić........ja.......ledwo........mówie....... Marduk : Ale ile to dokładnie trwa ta twoja przemiana ? Rebecca : Tyle ! Uff ! Nienawidzę być tą przeklętą ! Chciałabym mieć kogoś na świecie takiego samego ale nie mam! Marduk : A twoja rodzina ? Rebecca : eh.... to długa historia ale i tak opowiem ! Podczas walki z Neathianami Mój tata poszedł na pierwszy ogień i zginął mama od tego umarła a siostra została w Gundali ! Chciałabym ich zobaczyć ! To znaczy tylko siostrę bo reszta nie żyje ! Marduk : Myślisz że ja mam rodzine ? Też zgineli w bitwie ! Rebecca : Czyli jednak jesteśmy podobni . Marduk : Najwyraźniej tak . Rebecca : Dostałam wiadomość z Gundali ! Marduk : Czytaj ! Rebecca : Ok. Rebecca jeśli to czytasz to znaczy że poznałaś Marduka ! A więc przejde do sedna musicie wracać do Gundali ! Teraz ! Od kochanej sis Jin :) ! Marduk : Musimy wracać ! Rebecca : Strzała załatwisz to ? Strzała : Tak ale sama nie dam rady potrzebuje jeszcze kogoś z przeciwnej domeny z domeny Pyrusa ! Rebecca : Drago ! Dzwonie do Kuso ! Halo Dan ! Dan : Tak Rebecca : Musicie tu przyjść teraz ! Dan : Ok Rebecca : Przyjdą za....... Dan : Coś się stało ?? Rebecca : Strzała i Drago muszą wytworzyć portal żebyśmy przeszli do Gundali ! Dan : Po co ? Rebecca : To już nasza sprawa ! Po wytworzeniu portalu..... Rebecca : dzięki Kuso ! Chcecie z nami lecieć ? Dan : Spoko ! W Gundali...... Rebecca : Ale tu zimno grrrr...... Marduk : Ta racja ! Zły Bakugan : Księżniczka Rebecca ? Czas na twój koniec ! ''' '' Ciąg dalszy nastąpi.........'